


The October Special

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Punishment, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Jill and her boys head home after a long day at work, unwinding in the way they know best. Chris may or may not have learned a lesson.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Jill Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The October Special

He was just so damn cute when he was flustered.

Jill cocked her head, watching Leon spin around and scowl at Forest, who had yanked on his tail. The rookie was all dolled up in a puppy dog costume, a little smudge of eyeliner staining the tip of his nose. He was adorable. Unfortunately, he was still green around the ears, which made him the brunt of the whole department's teasing. The floppy ears and paw gloves didn't help. 

Jill pulled down the hem of her witch's gown, watching Chris sneak up behind the red-faced puppy dog. The older Redfield was dressed as Rambo, showing off his hard work at the gym in a wife beater and old air force cargos. He pinched one of the ears on Leon's headband, unintentionally tugging on soft, blond bangs.

"Hey!" Leon finally snapped, swatting at him. "Leave me alone, it's not funny anymore!" He looked thoroughly annoyed, his eyes glassy and his eyebrows scrunched. Like he was about to cry. Jill swooped in, her high heels clicking as she came over and steered Leon away from the commotion. He sniffled as he sat beside her, lower lip sticking out in a pitiful pout.

"Is he bullying you?" She cooed, flicking his bangs out of his face. He nodded, still sulking, and she tutted softly. "Well then, he'll just have to sit on the sidelines while we have our fun tonight, won't he?"

Leon nodded again, tucking his arms tighter around himself. The poor thing was constantly bombarded with teasing and hazing, it was no wonder that he was finally cracking and letting the hurt show through. 

They were busy for the rest of the day, handing out candy and occasionally working on a spot of paperwork. Jill was more interested in watching her co-workers play the Halloween games that the station had sanctioned, set up in the main hall so that all the visiting kids could play along and have some fun with the officers. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Captain Wesker escort little Sherry Birkin into the station. She was dressed up as a scientist like her mom, a little Umbrella ID badge pinned to her collar. Adorable.

In the middle of the commotion, Leon sat with no less than five children crawling all over him. He was telling them a grandiose story, waving his arms around as they shrieked with laughter and tried to climb onto his shoulders. Eventually, they managed to topple him, and he fell with a dramatic noise, giggling along with the mob. 

Jill watched from the sidelines, a crooked smile on her face. 

"Here." Chris sat beside her, holding out a cup full of punch. "I made sure that it's only a little bit spiked."

"Hah." She took a sip, watching Chris' gaze drift over to the rookie. "You guys need to let up on the hazing."

"I know." Chris sighed. "I'm sorry, it got a little out of hand. I'll apologize to him after he's had some fun. I'll make sure Forest does, too." 

"Mhm." Jill agreed wordlessly. She saw a flash of pink crawl up from beneath the hem of the old wife beater Chris was wearing, his blush partially hidden by the dirt makeup he'd asked her to put on.

"You've got plans." He accused.

"You won't like them."

"You always say that, but I still get- oomph!" He cradled his stomach where she elbowed him. A little girl dressed as a fairy had bounced over to them, interrupting the conversation. Jill flashed Chris a teasing smile as she got up to show the little girl to the restroom.

It seemed that Chris made good on his word, since Leon was giggling and chattering the whole way home. He was nearly vibrating with excitement and happiness, overjoyed that the Halloween party had gone so well. The flush on his cheeks was only partially from the good times they'd had. Both men knew that going home meant they were completely at Jill's mercy, but that was the fun part.

Leon hardly made it in the door before he was rubbing up on Chris, desperate for attention. Jill let them grind and make out as she carefully wiped away her makeup and took off her earrings. When she was finished, she went over to the fridge, opening a beer and taking a long sip. On her bed, Leon was straddling Chris' waist, already halfway out of his uniform. Miles of soft, pale skin hid beneath the collared shirt and fitted pants he wore. 

She wouldn't lie, the way they hugged his ass made all the fuss worth it. Chris seemed to agree, using handfuls of that sweet bubble butt to help guide their hips together. 

"Up." Jill ordered, reaching behind her back to unhook the clasps of her dress. She let it fall over her shoulders and down to the floor. Leon obeyed with only a little bit of hesitation, sitting dutifully on the edge of the bed. "Christopher." Jill pointed to the chair beside the TV. He groaned, but stumbled over, sinking down into the cushion. She leaned over him, inches away from a kiss.

"Jill-"

"Hush. You were mean to our poor little lion today, so he gets to be spoiled while you watch. You can touch yourself, but you'd better stay in that chair." She warned before handing him her half-finished beer. Backing up, she turned her full attention to Leon. He was wringing his hands together in his lap, looking up at her. His eyes widened when she kissed him, tasting Chris on his lower lip. 

"Strip." She told him. "Then get on your hands and knees." 

"Yes, ma'am." He eagerly slipped out of his uniform, tossing it onto the floor. While watching him, Jill reached beneath the bed and pulled out her weapon of choice, a hefty, 9-inch strap-on that she'd knicknamed "Juliet". Her hips were snug in the harness, the straps buckling tight just above the hem of her panties. She had barely managed to grab the lube off of her nightstand before Leon was on her, rubbing his face against the side of the silicone cock. He was always a slut for it, always craved the way she split him open. She let him nibble and suck on it, wetting it with his tongue. He was so obedient, always so perfect for her. A good puppy. 

"That's enough." She had to pull him away after a moment, eager to get to the main course. "Turn around."

He sank into the comforter face down, his legs tucked underneath him in order to prop his ass up. Jill gave the alluring skin a playful smack before coating her fingers in lube. As she sunk two into Leon, eliciting a low, desperate moan, she looked over in time to see Chris fishing his cock out of his pants. He wasted no time, masturbating himself as he watched Leon squirm and whimper. Jill really couldn't blame him. She scissored her fingers gently, loving how the rookie's cock bobbed between his legs. He was pushing back against her fingers, eager for more and craving the sweet stretch that Juliet always delivered. 

"You've been thinking about this all day, haven't you?" She purred, crooking her fingers upwards. Leon moaned into the comforter, nodding blindly. He let out a few more soft, pitiful noises as Jill pressed a third finger into him, stretching him wide. He was pliant and durable, always begging for more no matter how much she gave him. With her free hand, she gave his ass another swat, liking how it flushed a sweet, rosy pink. A couple more quick spanks had him whining into the sheets, his cock dripping precum into a little puddle between his knees. 

Jill pulled away, dumping some more lube onto her hands and running them up and down the length of her strap-on. Chris had his eyes glued to Leon, his thumb playing with the head of his cock. She caught his eye as she lined herself up, holding his gaze as she began to gently inch her hips forward. Deep, shuddering moans encouraged her, egging her on until she had fit half of the dildo inside of Leon. He was clawing at the bedspread, eyes screwed shut. 

"More. More, please." He begged. 

"You want the rest?" Jill asked, teasing him. When he made a little "uh-huh" noise, she threaded her fingers in his hair, guiding him up onto all fours and directing him to look at Chris. "Tell him how good it feels."

"Oh…" Leon whimpered. "Feels good. Always feels so good- so big- almost as- AH!" He nearly howled when she thrust into him, burying the remaining five inches in his guts. His cock bobbed, spurting out a thick gob of precum. 

Even from across the room, Jill heard the way Chris' breathing hitched. He was getting off on the way Leon submitted so thoroughly. That was the appeal of big, blue eyes and wheat-blond curtain bangs. He was the boy next door, a sweet, naive little thing that just begged to be ruined and manhandled. Jill and Chris had swarmed on him the moment they saw him walk through the front door of the RPD. He was too good to pass up. 

"Oh, fuck!" He cried, arching his back to let her in deeper. 

"Tell Chris how much you miss his cock." Jill cooed, squeezing the little bit of baby fat that clung to soft hips.

"Oh- oh, I miss it!" Leon gasped. "I miss your cock!" He dragged his gaze back over, staring hungrily at the way Chris' cock sat fat and heavy between his legs. Ever a little minx, he licked his lips and practically drooled. "Miss how it feels in- inside me- oh!" 

Jill ground into his prostate, her smile wickedly sharp. 

"H- How it fills me up." Leon moaned. "It's always so warm, so big." He let out a breathy noise, too consumed by his own pleasure to continue. Jill allowed it, graciously reaching down to rub the head of his cock. He orgasmed messily, crying out sweetly as he shoved himself backwards to take as much of Jill's cock as possible.

"Fuck!" Chris hissed out. He thrust his hips up into the circle of his hands, cum spilling over his knuckles. Jill gave a few more lazy rolls of her hips before she pulled out and let Leon sag against the comforter. She unbuckled the toy, setting it aside to be cleaned before cupping the rookie's chin and meeting his gaze. His cheeks were hot with tears and flush, his eyes glazed over from pleasure.

"Can you do one more thing for me, baby?" She cooed, wiping the dampness away from his face. He nodded, nuzzling into her palm. "Clean off Chris' hand for me, show me how much you love his cum."

Obediently, Leon stuck out his tongue, taking two fingers in his mouth when Chris scrambled over to meet him. Jill sat back to watch, unhooking her bra and tossing it off the side of the bed. As an afterthought, she got up and retrieved her beer from where it sat on the dresser, taking a sip as Leon licked Chris clean, making fucked out little noises as he did so. He was so vocal in bed, so easy to rile up, it was no wonder that he was such an easy target for the other officers' pranks.

Jill took another sip. Chris looked up expectantly.

"What are you waiting for, big guy?" She teased, letting her thighs fall open. He practically dove between them, and she hummed out a laugh, pitching up into a giggle as he mouthed at her through her panties. "Go on, take them off." She lifted her hips, sighing in pleasure when he peeled them over her hips. They only made it down to her knees before he ducked underneath them and got to work. As annoying as it was to kick off her own panties, she appreciated the eager tongue work. Additionally, Leon managed to crawl over, snuggling into her side. He traced feather-light fingertips over her stomach, mouthing at her breast until he could suck one of her nipples into his mouth. She pet him as encouragement, scratching gently at his scalp and soothing his uneven breathing. He was almost as excited as Chris was, nibbling gently in order to make her jolt. 

The two were voracious when they were together, attacking every sweet spot until she yanked hard on Chris' crew cut and ground against his face. It might take a while, but the two had plenty of practice getting her there. Taking one more sip of beer, she felt the last bit of tension dissipate from beneath her shoulder blades. This was her happy place, pinned beneath her two favorite playthings. Chris was happily sucking on her clit, nose buried in the soft nest of pubes that she kept as a landing strip. She reached down, rubbing her thumb over his cheek and feeling his stubble prickle beneath her palm. Perhaps he'd finally learned a lesson about teasing Leon while they were at work, but she doubted it. It would probably take a few more tries to get the message through that thick skull. 

It was no matter, she supposed, letting her head fall back against the pillow.

They had time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
